Shy
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Sticky has always been shy around the others, so she stays cooped up in her room. But when Swizzle comes over to "watch the house" for minty, will the two interact with each other?


**Sweet princess: Hello again, my fans! I'd you all to say a nice hearty hello to Sticky Wipplesnit and Swizzle Malarkey!**

**Sticky and Swizzle: Hi!**

**Sweet princess: Unfortunately to all our vanilla butter fans, I'm fresh out of ideas, but you can still help you nicely review this little one-shot and/or leave suggestions in my pm box.**

**Sticky: So what's today's story about?**

**Sweet princess: well lets just say, Sticky, that Swizzle here is going to coax you out of your shell**

**S****ticky: oh...okay**

**Sweet princess: So who'll do the disclaimer for me?**

**Swizzle; I'll do it! Sweetprincess900045 doesn't own wir... unfortunately. **

**Sweet princesss: yeah, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a nice beautiful morning in Sugar Rush, and many of the racers were out enjoying their morning. Most of the racers were out racing with each other, or just hanging. Sticky, however, was sitting in her room, lying on her bed and sketching out a cherry blossom tree. Sticky smiled and hummed the theme song of <em>Sugar Rush, <em>when the door knocked. Torvald entered and smiled.

"Hey, Sticky, you want to go out with me, Minty, and Sakura-chan?" she asked excitedly. "We're going out to the mall!"

"No, thank you," Sticky replied, not making any eye contact with her sister. "I'm, uh, not going out. I'm good."

Torvald looked disappointed, her shoulders slumped. "Are you sure? I mean, it's going to be fun," she persuaded. Sticky just shook her head and continued drawing. Torvald sighed and walked out, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room and slumped on the couch. "She won't come out. It's no use. Sticky is just lost in her little shell," Torvald informed Minty and Minty Sakura. Minty sat down next to Torvald and smiled at her.

"Don't you worry about our sister, Torvy. I called in some help," she said.

"Really? And just who did you call, my dear cousin?" Minty Sakura asked.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Minty jumped up from the couch and skipped towards it. She opened the door to see Swizzle standing outside, smiling. "Hey, Mint? Whatcha need me for?" he asked. Minty stepped aside and let Swizzle in. "Oh, I'm so glad you came, Swizzle. The girls and I were just on our way to the shopping mall, but we needed someone to watch over the place," she explained, winking at Torvald and Minty Sakura. "I was hoping you'd do that for me. Could you, oh pretty please?" Swizzle shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "I don't mind at all. I got nothing better to do anyways," he replied.

"Great! Come on, Sakura, Torvy. We have some 'shopping' to do," she said.

Torvald and Minty Sakura got up and ran out, giggling. Minty trailed after them, but turned back. "I almost forgot. Sticky is here, so keep a close eye on her, 'kay? Bye, cuz!" she exclaimed, then slammed the door shut. Swizzle raised an eyebrow in confusion, but just sat down and turned on the TV, watching some Monster Truck Mania. He heard a door open and turned to see Sticky walking out.

"Minty, do we have any-EEEPPP!" she squealed when she saw Swizzle.

Swizzle didn't say anything, but smirked at the sight of her. Sticky was wearing a cream colored cami top and a pair of turquoise running shorts with pink accents. Sticky looked down at her outfit and covered her mouth. Swizzle got up from his seat and waved at Sticky. "Um, hey, Sticky. I, uh, you look great," he chuckled. "So, I take I you slept well?" Sticky gulped and nodded, then held up a finger and dashed back in her room. She slammed the door shut and gasped heavily. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Minty's phone number. It rang three times until Minty picked up.

"Hello?" Minty said.

"Minty Zaki, you have a lot of nerve to say hello? Did you know that Swizzle-kun would be coming?" she demanded.

"Well yeah, but I asked him if he could watch the place while we went to mall," she explained.

"While I'm still here?" Sticky inquired angrily. "You sent Swizzle here to 'watch the house' even though you knew I was home?!"

"Exactly!" Minty answered. "Come on, where's my thank you?" Sticky growled and slammed her phone shut. She marched into the bathroom and took a bath for what seemed like fifteen minutes. Sticky quicky dried herself and got dressed. She pulled on her shirt and smoothed out her skirt, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed her towel and dried her sighing, humming a bit. Once her hair was dry, she double checked her appearance and walked out. She smiled at Swizzle and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She took out some milk and some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, poured it in a bowl and began eating. Her bangs flopped in front of her eyes, making it really hard for Sticky to see. She repeatedly pushed it off her face, but it still fell down in front of her eyes. Grumbling a bit, she finished her breakfast and began washing all of the plates in the sink. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Swizzle watching TV with so much content. Sticky sighed and looked back at her current chore.

'_I wish I could say something to Swizzle-kun, but I'm just too shy!' _she thought to herself. _'I can't even say hi because I'm shy! Stupid!'_

Just as she thought that, she accidentally grazed her left palm against a cheese grater very rashly. She whimpered and held her palm with such care, trying hard not to cry. She turned around and slipped on the floor, falling down stiffly. Her front tooth came in contact with the tile floor and popped out, stunning Sticky. Lying there in sudden pain, the tears trickled down and she just broke down crying out loud.

"Sticky?" Swizzle asked. He got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen, only to see her lying down on the tile, blood seeping out of her palm and empty tooth socket. Swizzle crouched down and helped her back on her feet. Sticky yelped in pain and on her knees, holding her left ankle. "Are you okay?" Sticky shook her head and whimpered. Swizzle picked her and carried her over to the couch. He gently sat her down and ran back to the kitchen. He came back with some napkins, box of bandages and a bottle of water.

"Give me your hand," he said.

Sticky held out her and Swizzle gently dabbed it with some tissues. Then he took out a nice turquoise adhesive bandage and placed it on her palm. "There, all patched up! Now open up," he instructed. Sticky opened her mouth wide as Swizzle examined the socket carefully. "Doesn't look too bad," he murmured. He grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Sticky. Sticky took it from and untwisted the cap, guzzling the beverage down. Sticky wiped her mouth and smiled thankfully at him.

"How's your ankle? Does it hurt?" he inquired.

Sticky gingerly touched her ankle. She carefully lifted it, trying it out. She looked at Swizzle and shook her head. Swizzle smiled and leaned back, stretching his arms. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'd be worried about you." He replied. Sticky smiled and nodded, looked at her hands. She looked at Swizzle and pushed the bangs off her face.

"Thank you, Swizzle-kun," she piped up quietly, her eyes quickly reverting back down to her hands.

Swizzle looked at her, a bit shocked, before smiling. "That's the first time I ever heard you talk in, well, ever!" he exclaimed, chuckling a bit. "You don't talk a lot… do you?"

"No, not really. I really have nothing to say so I just keep my mouth shut. I rarely go out, unless for a Random Roster Race, of course, but I never hang out with anyone before. I guess I'm just uncomfortable, or something," she admitted. Swizzle nodded his head in understanding. He had rarely ever seen Sticky around, and secretly, he was disappointed. No one was aware of this, but he had a soft spot for his cousin's sister. Not even Minty knows about Swizzle's liking for her sister. But how could he tell her, when Minty can be so… strident at times? If he were to tell Minty about Swizzle's little crush, he wouldn't hear the end of it, not to mention her teasing him about it.

"It's like you want to express your emotions out, but your timidity is holding you back," he said after a while.

"Yeah. You know, I was never able to have a real conversation with anyone before. So how can I be able to talk to you?" she inquired. Swizzle just smirked and chuckled. "Come on. This is The Swizz you're talking to, Stick. There's nothing The Swizz can't say or do," he declared proudly. The two laughed at his cockiness, then looked into each other's eyes. "You have pretty eyes, you know," Swizzle murmured, brushing back some of her hair. Sticky placed her bandaged hand on top of his hand and mumbled, "Thank you." The two slowly leaned in towards each other, not saying a word, until Swizzle accidentally pressed to volume button and the TV just began blaring out. The two jumped at this noise, holding their hands to their ears. Swizzle fumbled with the remote and pressed the on/off button. They took their hands away from their hands.

"Well, that was… something," Swizzle replied.

Sticky nodded her head and looked around, not saying much. Swizzle did the same. After a while, Swizzle looked at Sticky and smiled. "Listen, I was wondering… do you want to head out to a carnival with me?" he asked timorously. Sticky looked at him, a bit startled. "Y-y-you mean, l-like a d-d-date?!" she cried in surprise. Swizzle jumped and waved his arms, a bit flushed.

"What, no! I-I-I just figured we could do something fun instead of staying here all the time," he explained, stammering a bit.

Sticky nodded and got up. "Sure. I-I'd love to," she replied. She ran back in her room and grabbed her jacket, then came out and smiled at Swizzle. He opened the door for her and they two walked out, smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong," Torvald said after a while.<p>

Minty, Minty Sakura and Torvald were out all morning and afternoon, spending their time together. Ever since they left Swizzle with Sticky, they decided to go out and spend the day shopping. But it's been too long since the trio has heard Sticky yelling at them. Now they were exiting out of the mall and walking back to their karts just as nightfall began to come. "Don't you guys think it's weird that Sticky hasn't called yet? I mean it's been a while now," she added. Minty and Minty Sakura hung up on their phones and looked at Torvald.

"I can't get to Sticky," Minty Sakura informed.

"I can't get to Swizzle either," Minty added, looking at the two. "This isn't like them. You think we pushed them too far?" Minty Sakura and Torvald held up their hands and pointed at Minty. "You. You pushed them too far, not us," they objected. Minty rolled her eyes and hopped in her kart. "Come on, we have to see if Sticky is okay!" Minty yelled, urging them to hurry up. The two hopped into their karts and drove off, heading towards the house. After a while the girls drove up to the driveway and saw that Swizzle' kart was still parked. Minty took off her helmet and jumped out of her kart, heading towards the door.

"Sticky?" Minty called out. "You home?"

Minty Sakura and Torvald walked in, examining the place. Torvald peeked into Sticky's room, but walked right out. "She's not in there. It's empty," she said. Minty Sakura came out of the garage and shook her head. "She's not here. Minty, we searched everywhere! She's not here!" she exclaimed.

"Then where is Sticky?!" Minty demanded.

At that moment, Sticky and Swizzle walked in laughing. Sticky was holding a giant stuffed panda bear and wore a small pink salmon hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face, while Swizzle wore a rainbow styled baseball cap with his arm around Sticky's shoulder. Minty stepped up and glared at them.

"And just where were you, sister?" she demanded.

"I was at the carnival with Swizzle! It was so fun! Swizzle-kun did the high striker and it went up to the bell, and won me this giant fluffy panda!" she squealed. "You should have seen Sticky play the football toss! It was hilarious! She kept trying and trying but it wouldn't go into the hole! She got so mad, she picked up the football and threw it right through the net! There was a giant hole in the net now! It was hilarious, the way she reacted was priceless!" Swizzle laughed. Sticky chuckled and pushed his face away, but missed. "Anyways, I gotta go, but I'll see you Friday night, right, Sticky?" Sticky smiled and nodded.

"I really don't have a choice, now do I?" she answered back.

Swizzle chuckled and kissed Sticky's cheek. "'Night, Sticky, ladies," he said, walking out. He hopped into his kart, turn on the engine, then drove off. "Night, Swizzle-kun!" Sticky called after him. She closed the door and turned around to see the others staring at her in shock. Minty Sakura was the first to speak.

"So what's going on Friday night?" she asked teasingly.

"Swizzle and I had a bet to see if he could really strike the bell. If he won, I have to go out on a date with him. But if I win, he has to take me out for ice cream for a week!" she explained. Torvald smirked and looked pointedly at Sticky. "So you and Swizzle are an item now?" she teased. Sticky grew flushed and shook her head. "Geez, leave it to you guys to put it that way. Gosh!" Sticky mumbled. She made her way to her room, but looked at them.

"But I have to thank you, though. If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten this opportunity. So thanks, guys. Oh, and the 'going to the mall' trick really put a cherry on top. Bravo, girls, bravo."

Sticky went into her room, leaving the others in a state of shock. Torvald looked at Minty Sakura, who looked at Minty, who still seemed to be a bit surprised. "Well, I guess your plan worked, Mint. At least she's not shy round Swizzle anymore," Torvald pointed out. Minty shook her head and slowly glanced at them. "Well yeah! Who would have guessed- my cousin and my sister, dating?" she said aloud. She shrugged at them and plopped onto the couch. While the others were in the living room, Sticky was all curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly in her bed, snuggling with her stuffed panda bear.

"Swizzle-kun," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet princess: well i must say, i think i did good on this. Don't you think, guys?<strong>

**Sweet princess: (looks at the two to see them tickling each other an laughing)**

**Sticky: NO! STOP! NO! (giggles)**

**Swizzle: Make me, Wipplesnit!**

**Sweet princess: It's vanellope and Rancis all over again! Anyways, thanks for reading, and leave some nice reviews, or even pm me! have a nice day, folks, and stay in tune for the sequel for this little fanfic! Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**


End file.
